Hinata Mitarashi
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: AU.What happens if Anko adopted Hinata after being disowned from her Clan? What if Hinata was also a Jinchuuriki? What if Hinata has also gotten the Caged Bird Seal on her? Meet Hinata Mitarashi! Strong!NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me xxHinaAngelxx!!! Yeah I know...I did another new story. But I can't help it!!!!! Another idea popped up that no one were able to come up with...as you can see. I LOVE making up these stories too! Not only that but people tend to make harems to either Hinata or Naruto whenever I wanted a story. I'm...not a big fan of them. Sorry, I'm just like that so please don't hate me!! Anyway, like I was saying this story has been bugging me! Not only that but I always wondered what will happen if Anko raised Hinata. You'll definetly be sure that Hinata will be really Ooc but her sweet, kind self will still be there...only to those who deserve it of course. So Anko didn't _totally_ curropted her. To those who are probably wondering, yes Naruto will be smart and strong in this story. But both Hinata and Naruto won't be totally God-like. You'll know what I mean by Naruto being smart and strong later. But he is still dense about Hinata's feelings and still goes after Sakura. But don't worry, Hinata will have her kitsune/mate VERY soon. LOL!! Soooo in a way Anko did curropted her but not so much, so don't worry! Although...I don't plan to have Naruto and Hinata together so soon though. I don't really like it when they're relationship were always rushed in some stories. It just doesn't seem too realistic. Enough with all of my blabbering, let's start the story! Hope you enjoy this new story of mine! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: What happens if Anko were to adopt Hinata after being disowned by her Clan? What happens if Hinata was also a Jinchuuriki? What happens if Hinata has gotten the Caged Bird Seal on her? Meet Hinata Mitarashi! CagedBirdSeal!Strong!Confident!Hinata and Strong!Smart!Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**_~Hinata Mitarashi~_**

**~*Chapter 1: When Two Jinchuurikis Were Made*~**

Everything was going great for Konoha of the Hidden Leaf Village. That is till _he_ came and attacked their village on that day. The very day that will ruin one particular family and tear them apart. Especially for one new born baby that he or his own father didn't have much of a choice. _He_ ruined the family that would've had happiness and joy if _he _never came. Now because of _him_, the Namikaze family will never have something that they have always wanted.

A family.

Now because of _his_ arrival...everything will change and this is when a hero will be born. One that will soon save the Elemental Countries from darkness and destruction. But he will grow up in grieve, hatred, anger, and sorrow. For he will be alone for most of his life since this will be the day of his parent's death. His parents have no say in this but full of regrets for not being there for their son. The prophecy had also said that the hero will save the world along side with his lover. Whoever that lover may be, will bring him happiness and light that will help him on his journey. But they will both have a difficult life ahead of them for their lives and...of their relationship.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_He's_ the reason that has began this prophecy and tore the Namikaze family apart. Right now he's destroying and killing every ninja that was in his path. Why the Kyuubi was attacking their village...was something they will never know. Minato Namikaze, also well known as the Yondaime, was wondering why the Kyuubi was attacking his village. Even from afar he could still see grieve, sorrow, anger, and hatred kitsune's red fox-slit eyes. Minato knows that all Bijus just don't attack out of random for they tend to be peaceful creatures than that of destruction.

But now he can not dwell on it any further, for he has to run toward the hospital. He was sended word that his wife was into labor now. This what brought grieve and utter anguish inside the Yondaime's heart. For he knew that now that his new born son was born...he has no other choice but must do what he has to do. For that...is the way a Hokage should be. It was like Fate has planned all of this from beginning.

_'Great~!_ _I'm starting to sound like that Hiashi-teme! Ugh! I don't need to dwell onto that teme! I need to go to my wife and child,'_ Minato thought. With that in mind he quickly vanished, leaving a yellow flash just like his name-sake was told.

Right now, Kushina lay happily on the hospital bed. She panted roughly and irregularly. She was tired but satisfied for giving birth to her now newborn son. Tsunade has already informed her that if she were to give birth to her son...she will die. But she still refused to give up her son's life over her own. She was always stubborn so Tsunade sadly nods and agreeds. Even now she doesn't regrets it. For some reason, she knew that the world will need her son and that someone out there needs him. She thinks that it was probably mother instincts. Even before now she knew her son will do great things just like that character that she and Minato have named him after.

Naruto.

The story was about a young man named, Naruto. The young man never gave up and always protects those who were precious to him. For that was his nindo, his ninja way. The funny thing about it was that he had a lover named, Hinata. The young woman was a beatiful woman that Kushina will bet that her son will also have a beautiful young woman whom he will love in the future. This young woman was also similar just like her lover. Determined not to let those precious to her to die. Hinata was gentle woman of kindness but ruthless during battle that still held such grace during battle. What was funny was that her friend, Hikumo Hyuuga, decided to name her unborn daughter after her.

Hikumo Hyuuga was the wife of Hiashi Hyuuga. Nobody other than Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Kakashi knew of her friendship toward the Hyuuga. They were great friends ever since she arrived to Konoha. So they both made a deal to make sure that their children will get together and start a family together.

Kushin chuckled then smiled sadly. She knew that she won't be able to see her friend for a long time. She watched as Tsunade walked over toward her with a smile that she knew that the blond was still sad about her upcoming death. What she noticed was the bundle in her arms. She reached out toward it with such longing, knowing that she won't be able to hold her son for only a few minutes.

"Here's your son, Kushina. He's one healthy boy," Tsunade said softly as she handed the bundle toward it's mother.

Kushina looked down at the bundle once it was finally into her arms. The bundle held a peaceful sleeping baby. He was already showing spiky, wild blond hair just like his father's and she will bet that his eyes will be just like Minato's too. She smiled softly and warmly at the sleeping baby as she hummed to the child. She could feel her life draining but she will not give in till she can see her Anata one last time.

As if hearing her wishes, the doors burst open. Everyone turned around and were surprised to see the Yondaime bursting open the doors and run up toward his tired wife. He looked down worriedly as he noticed his wife's once lively green-blue eyes were draining. Then looked down at the bundle in her arms. His blue eyes soften as he noticed his newborn son for the first time.

"Anata..." Kushina said weakly with an equally weak smile.

"I'm here Koiishi," Minato said softly as he kissed his hime's forehead.

Kushina weakly smiled softly at her husband. "Look at our son, Anata. He looks so much like you. He will become a handsome man," Kushina said.

Minato smiled at her but felt such heart-ache seeing his love loosing her very life. He knew...he could tell that she was dieing. No matter how much he wants to deny it, he has to accept it...but it still hurt the Yondaime. No...not for himself even though his heart was aching seeing his love dieing before his eyes...no...it was for his son.

Naruto.

Without Kushina...he will be all alone without having any parents there.

Just like him.

His son will be an orphan.

Something that he did not want his son to go through! Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed his wife...his hime was beginning to slow her breathing.

"Anata...take Naruto will you? I...I don't want to end up dropping him," Kushina says softly.

She knew...and yet she somehow...she can still smile. It was something that Minato has always loved about Kushina. Even through death she can somehow smile. Minato nods and carefully held onto Naruto. He felt so fradgile to Minato. His blue eyes soften and guilt once again consumed him. He really wished he wouldn't have to do what he has to do. He then looked back at his wife only to see her lifeless on the bed with her eyes closed.

Tears welled up his blue eyes as he noticed his love was now dead. Tears freely came out, not bothering to wipe them away. He moved closely toward his dead wife. Her once slight tan face was now pale white. He then kissed her lips for one last time. Her lips were cold but he did not care. Then he slowly gotten up with Naruto in his arms. He looked down at Naruto and noticed his son waking up.

He gasped as soon as he noticed his son's eyes that mirrored his own. Yet...held such innocense and happiness once they locked each other's eyes. It was like he knew he was his father. In fact...the boy does. He reached out his small chubby arms out at him. He let out one finger at the baby's small hands. Even with all the sadness that was going on he could not help but feel relax and happy.

"Hokage-sama,"

Minato turned around to see his personal ANBU, Dog. He wore his particular ANBU gear and mask that they all wore. You could still see his gray hair that gravitated to the side. "Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi is coming much closer. We can't hold it off for much longer," Dog reported.

Minato sighed wearly then straightened up. "Alright, let us go," Minato said as both he and Dog left the hospital.

**~*MinaNaru*~**

The place was a disaster from what the Yondaime could tell. He made sure to cover his son's eyes from all the death and blood that was spread out everywhere. Minato immediately ran off toward the the forest where he can see the Kyuubi. Once he felt he was in a good distance he bit his thumb till it bled out blood. Then he slapped his whole hand to the ground and shouted, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

With that, a giant toad popped up under his feet. All around the battlefield and Konoha, everybody saw their savior.

"The Yondaime is here!"

"We're saved!"

"Our Hokage has finally come to save us!"

But Minato did not pay attention for his sights were on the Kyuubi. Even now he can see the loneliness, sorrow, anger, and hatred inside the kitsune's red-slit eyes. He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves.

Gamabunta puffed out some smoke out of his pipe. **"The Kyuubi? What have you gotten yourself into this time, Minato,"** Gamabunta said to his subordinate.

Minato grinned down at the cheif toad. "Hey, 'Bunta-sama. I don't think you need to ask yourself that," Minato said.

**"So it seems. You're going to use _that_ jutsu, aren't you?"** Gamabunta said as he noticed the bundle in Minato's arms.

Minato nods. "Care to have one last battle with me, my friend?" Minato asked.

**"Heh, there is no need to ask. I'll hold him off till you get ready for that jutsu. It was nice to have you as my subordinate,"** Gamabunta said as he took out kantana out.

"Thank you, Gamabunta-sama," Minato said as he jumped off the cheif toad as he began his battle with the King of all Bijus.

As the Biju and Cheif Toad battled, the Yondaime did the signficant amounts of handseals till it landed on the last one.

**"Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin!!"** Minato shouted.

Suddenly something evil and sinister appeared that only the Kyuubi and Minato himself could see. It was the Shinigami! This jutsu allows to summon the Shinigami to seal a person, animal, and Biju into anything that was too difficult to seal. The cost...the summoner's life.

**"Why have you summon me, human?"** The Shinigami asked.

"I need you to seal the Kyuubi into my son in order to save my village," Minato said determinedly.

**"You do know that it will cost your life, don't you?"** The Shinigami asked, curious to see what kind of answer the Fourth will make.

"I know that. No matter if it will cost my life...I will protect the very village that I have protected from all of these years!! I am scared to die but that's what makes me human. But still...if it means to protect my village then...I will do it!" Minato said determinedly not wavering his gaze toward the Shinigami. This impressed the Shinigami greatly.

**"Alright then,"** The Shinigami agrees.

Minato grins then noticed Gamabunta pushed back which he jumped next to their location.

**"Are you done, gaki?! Now is the time to seal this kitsune-teme right about now!!" **Gamabunta shouted.

"Hai! We're all set!" Minato shouted as he picked up his son back into his arms. Then he jumped back onto Gamabunta's back and turned his gaze at the Kyuubi. "Let's seal and stop the Kyuubi once an for all!" Minato said.

In a flash the Shinigami grabbed the Kyuubi's soul and began to seal it inside the newborn baby. Soon Naruto began to wail out in pain but then he noticed his father was in the exact same pain. He noticed father getting pale and sweating as he withered in pain. He forgotten his own pain as he felt himself getting worried over his father. Once the sealing was done Naruto felt his consciousness began to waver. He tried to keep his eyes open for he felt like if he didn't...he won't be able to see his father ever again.

Unfortunately it was useless for he became unconscious. Gamabunta soon dispersed himself back to the summoning world of the toads. The Shinigami watched as both Minato and Naruto fallen to the floor. Minato cuddled his son one last time as he felt his life begin to disappear. He knows that he doesn't have much time left. Soon Minato drew out his last breath and let a single tear come out. For he knew that he just left his son all alone in the world and can only hope that someone out there will be there for him. To give him the love he so deserves.

The Shinigami grabbed his soul but he didn't bring it inside him to the endless darkness for he has other plans for the Yondaime. **_'You have shown great loyalty and love toward you village and son. For that, you shall be rewarded. Normally I do not do this but...this can be an exception,'_** The Shinigami thought with a smirk.

Then he soon vanished leaving the sleeping boy till the Sandaime came to look for him. The blond baby now has three whisker marks on each side of his cheek with a swirled seal on his stomach. Showing the mark of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This is how our first hero was born and became a Jinchuuriki.** Our adventure will now begin for it is just the beginning.**

**~*Hina*~**

**_(3 Months After the Kyuubi Attack-December 27)_**

It's been three months since Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the day that their Hokage died to sacrifice himself sealing the Kyuubi to save Konoha. Everyone was working hard to rebuild their village back to it's glory. They had time to grieve long ago. Everyone were all helping to pitch in to rebuild Konoha...all but the Hyuugas. For behind their walls a plan was being made behind them that even the Hokage will not know for awhile.

"We must seal the demon inside your daughter, Hiashi-sama," an elderly looking Hyuuga stated to the Heir of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. "The demon seems to be breaking free from the object we have sealed into. Only a new born baby can hold it properly, just as the Yondaime has done 3 months ago. The minor change is that we don't have to sacrifice anyone's life. So the seal will be weaker than the Kyuubi's but it will hold and never break free,"

"I understand, Hioshi-sama," Hiashi said.

"Bring her to the chamber then. We will meet you there, Hiashi-sama," Hioshi said as he and the rest of the councilers left the room.

Hiashi, too left the room to go grab his daughter to the chamber.

**~*Hina*~**

The chamber was dark that it was lightened with candles all around the room. In the center of the room lay a small baby girl. The child looked like it has just been born only a few hours ago. She has raven-blue hair that was already showing on her head. Her eyes were closed, unaware what was going to happen to her. Above the baby was a glowing sphere. Inside the sphere was a lavender colored fox that has 9-Tails. The tip of of it's fox ears and tails were sky-blue tips, same goes wit her paws.

"Let us begin," The elder Hyuuga said.

In a flash, a bright light surrounded the room. Once the light died down, the room showed that the fox was gone. The newborn baby though, was still there. That's when they all noticed the changes on the body that they have not expected to see. Her raven-blue hair now has lavender and sky-blue streaks that were all shaped like lightening bolts. On each side of her cheeks were three refined, large whiskers that were from the bottom of her cheeks and near her chin that reached near her eyes. Slowly the baby opened her eyes showing two dark lavender fox-slit eyes.

The Hyuugas were shocked to see so much chakra already growing inside the girl's chakra reserves. Soon the baby's appearance soon vanished. They were shocked to find out that the baby subconsciousily put a very powerful genjutsu around herself that even the Byakugan can't see through. Not only that but she somehow to subconsciousily seal her powers back, having normal chakra reserves for any normal baby.

"It is done," An elder Hyuuga said.

"So it has," Hiashi said as he looked down at his dauther, **Hinata Hyuuga.**

This is when our second hero was born. **Now we can truly begin of our two heros.

* * *

****Hey guys!!! Hoped you all loved the story so far!LOL! Oooooh! Things are getting interresting. Please Review everyone and tell me what you think about this story!! Should I continue? Yes? No? Tell me!!! Anyway till next time!!=^-^=**

**_Next time on Hinata Mitarashi: _~*Chapter 2: The Banished Heiress*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back~! Wow!!! I didn't really think so many people will love this story. Thanks xXPunkaholicXx, Chewie Cookies, Kyuubi123, pyrongirl, Hina the half heart, Rose Tiger, IfakeoutI, narutos vixen, XxLOV3islik3aROS3xX, DiscipleOfAnime, NawootohxHinawtahfan775, Gravity The Wizard, Dragon Man 180, The Light Hidden in the Shadow, a90z, yagi takeru, 9meangirl, Hyuuga-Princess01, REDandBLACKlunerwolf, andMizzAKA. Whoah! I didn't expect this many!!! I feel soooo special!LOL! Also I'm really sorry Rose Tiger but I really need Hinata to have the Caged Bird Seal on her. It's really important and has a huge role into this. And Hina the half heart, my story Riryukai was probably already out once this is out and Naruto's Guardian Angel will take quit awhile. I'm going to be really busy since I have lots of homework. What's wrong with the teachers?! It's winter break for crist sake! Plus I'm doing this new story I just written down named _Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze_. Of course some of you already read it already. Oh, I can't wait to write more of that. Anway, I hope you like chapter 2! Enjoy!=^-^=**

* * *

**Hinata Mitarashi**

**By xxHinaAngelxx**

* * *

**Main Pairing: NaruHina**

**Side Pairings: KakaAnko, AsuKur, TsuJir, IruShiz, GaaOc, NejiTen, ShikaTem, InoChou**

* * *

**Summary: The beginning of our story is when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha of the Hidden Leaf Village. Why it would attack that village was unknown to others. The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, knew he could not defeat the Kyuubi for he was the King of all Demons and that of a God. The only way to defeat the fox demon was to seal it away into a newborn baby. Minato knew this but he also knew that he could not bare to do this to someone else's child, so he sealed the demon away inside his own son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Thus was our first hero was born. The Shinigami did not take the Yondaime in the endless pit of darkness inside of him, instead he took the Yondaime's spirit and body with him and vanished. Three months later the Hyuugas sealed their own demon they had captured, from who knows where, inside Hiashi's daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. Her appearance changed after the demon was sealed inside her but the child subconsciously put a powerful genjutsu on herself to hide her new appearance back to what she looked originally. This is how our second hero was born. Now the story can now begin.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Banished Heiress**

* * *

It's been 10 long years since both of our Jinchuuriki heros were born. Both of our heros were led into difficult lives in the last 10 years. For one, Naruto was hated and belittled in his 10 years of his life. He was immediately kicked out of the orphanage at age 4 and was living in the streats for about a year till the Hokage had gotten wind of it. The Sandaime had been the only person to ever care for the boy and was like a grandfather to Naruto. Hiruzen Sarutobi manage to give Naruto an apartment for him to live which Naruto was internally greatful.

Without the Hokage's knowledge the boy had been getting beatened and nearly killed everyday of his life, especially on his birthday on October 10. The day when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He was always chased off by stores and chased by mobs and then getting beatened. During the beatings they call him names that Naruto could not understand but he was very smart for a boy his age.

As the years gone by, he started to look more like his father by the day. He had wild spiky hair was much shorter compared to his father's, with two blue azure eyes that rivaled his father's. The only differences were the three whisker marks on each side of cheeks, showing the sign of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

By the time he was 6 years old, he found out why he was so hated by his village. After getting another beating and being left for dead, something unusual happened. He was summoned deep within his mind where the one place of a secret that he had never known. There, he met the Kyuubi. At first the Kyuubi tried intinating the boy for his hatred was still there, especially since he knew that his container was the son of _that_ man.

That's when the Kyuubi told Naruto about him being his container and the sole reason of the villager's hatred. In the beginning when Kyuubi was finished explaining, Kyuubi thought the boy for sure will start to hate his village. Imagine his surprise when the boy did not bear any hatred or of anger but of sorrow. Kyuubi was shocked when he heard Naruto's determination of wanting to get the villager's acknowledgment grew even stronger. When the fox demon looked within the boy, as Naruto looked at him without fear on his determined face, changed the Kyuubi's mind. He still did not like the boy but he decided to help him either way. He did _not_ want his container to be weak for his reputation will be reuined...or so he says.

And so the boy grew intelligent and strong, with the kitsune's help. His life was still difficult but gain a few whom he can trust. He still did not know of his father for the Kyuubi had thought best not to tell the boy just yet. He knew that the boy wasn't ready yet. But that wasn't the whole reason, even though he still hated the one man who defeated him he still respected the blond's father. For he was courages, strong, smart, but most of all...the Yondaime did everything he could to protect his own village. For that, the Kyuubi respected him.

Kyuubi felt sick and disgusted by the villagers whenever they beat up Naruto. For he heard what was the Yondaime's last wish from the Sandaime.

Now the boy was doing everything he could to survive and achieve his goal. In the outside of his mask was an idiot, hyperactive, troublemaker who loves to do pranks. His love for pranks was true but was far from being an idiot. Of course, this was just all a mask to protect himself. His love for ramen was true along with his love for orange but he did NOT like wearing all orange. He only wore it because it was the only thing he could get from a store.

This was our first hero's life.

Our second hero wasn't as pleasant as well. A few months after Hinata's 4 birthday, her mother died from illness from a disease that the doctors couldn't comprehend where it came from. They only found out that it had came from after giving child birth of Hinata. Thus brought more hatred from Hiashi toward his own daughter. For he had thought that it was her fault from his wife's death. Which brought a depression to Hinata that wasn't healthy for her, especially since she was so young.

Her life wasn't easy for the young girl. Her genjutsu still held strong onto her original look before she had the demon sealed within her. She had raven-blue hair that was cut short in a boy-ish way. Her bangs were cut straight, evenly Two tufts of raven-blue hair was held steadly to the side of her cute round face. Her skin was un-originally pale and soft which was unusual. This left her into more of an outcast.

Everyone in her family, especially the Main Branch, despiced her and hated her. For why they did, she did not know. She knew why the Cadet Branch would hate her but not her own family from the Main Branch. She was confused and depressed all the time. Sometimes she always asked herself why she should go on living. Even with that question still wandering through her head, she still lived.

Her birthday were never celebrated, so she was always alone inside her room crying. She always felt alone ever since her mother died. She did felt like she did kill her mother but not only her but her own baby brother/sister. You see, her mother was pregnat during the time she was really ill. So when she died...so did the baby. To say the least, her life was hell.

This was our second hero's life.

These two don't even know that their happiness won't come anytime soon for the change of events will bring them together. For the other was their half, their light, and their happiness.

* * *

A sanctuary that was surrounded by mountains and waterfalls was still beautiful as ever to this old man who looked about in his late 40s. He had spiked, long white hair with a horned gray headband that spelled oil on it. He wore a fishnet shirt with a green and red sleeve-less, short coat. He had ANBU wrist armor up to his hand. Gray-green pants and wooden sandals. With red painted line from his eyes down to the bottom of his face. His name was none other than Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sennin and the biggest pervert to ever exist.

Right now he was walking toward a huge toad who had a scroll right in front of him. The toad's eyes held wisdom that had seen many things that no other can see. Jiraiya bowed to the toad with respect.

**"You know why you are here, Jiraiya?"** The toad questioned.

The Toad Sage nodded. "It has something to do with the changes of the prophecy, right?" Jiraiya said.

The toad nodded. **"That's correct. It seems that there won't be one hero who will bring peace among our world but two. You will have two students and apprentices, Jiraiya. Both will have suffered lives among with hardships but...its seems that one of them will change and become the very link and light to your true apprentice. I could see love and friendships in their adventure along with tragic events in the near future,"** The toad said.

Jiraiya raised an eye-brow. "You say love, did you? You know, I've been wanting to have some inspiration for my new book I'm writing," Jiraiya said.

The toad chuckled. **"I do not believe that they will appreciate it. In fact, I believe they may be out to kill you if they catch you,"** The toad mused.

Jiraiya merely chuckled. "Well, you did say I was going to be the most perverted man in existance. I'll survive," Jiraiya said. With that the Toad Sage left.

**_'Take care of them, Jiraiya. Because to what I said was true. The tragic event in their life will be that of heartbreak. To which one of them will die...even I do not know. All I saw was that one of them had sacrificed themselves to save their lover. I just hope that never happens because...if that were to happen...the one who survives wouldn't be able to live on to bring peace but feel dead on the inside. Jiraiya, train them well,'_** The toad thought as he watched the bright blue sky.

* * *

It's been 10 years since the Kyuubi and another 9-Tailed fox demons were sealed inside Naruto and Hinata. The school bell from their academy rang to signal that the day had ended for the academy students. All the children happily left the school toward their parents with hugs and kisses. One though, was not as eager and as cheerful to leave the school. That person was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Her genjutsu was still held strong to protect her from others.

Hinata was always never eager to leave the acedemy and go back toward the cold home that was filled with hatred and cold glares. Even though she was always called a 'dark, weird girl' who has a crush on the so called 'dead last' in the academy, she was at least not hated there. Of course the knowledge that everyone knew of her crush always embarrassed her but it was sad to see the blond oblivious about it.

Yes, she had a crush on one Naruto Uzumaki. He inspired her, he was everything that she wasn't. Brave, confident, strong, and never one to give up. He was like the sun to her while she was the moon. She only admired him at first till it grew into something more. She knew what was going on with his life yet...he still managed to smile and laugh it off. But...she knew that there was something wrong with his smile and grin. It was always seemed large and his eyes were always closed.

That's when she discovered that they were all fake. His grin was a mask to hide his hurt and sad feelings. More than anything she wants to be there for him and comfort him. Of course, because of her shyness getting in the way she couldn't ever get near him without stuttering and blushing like an idiot. Not to mention that she will begin to feel close to fainting. It was something she wished she didn't have. Because of her shyness, he too thought of her being a 'weird girl'.

Hinata sighed, degectedly. She just wished she was more confident and strong. Not only for Naruto but also for her father. So many times she had seen the anger and dissappointment on her father's expression that grew after her mother's death. He became distant and colder. She didn't know what to do with her life. Everything was just black and white in her world that was filled with pain.

She slowly looked up and noticed the Hyuuga Residents up ahead. She really didn't want to go in there but she really didn't have a choice. Taking a deep breath, Hinata walked in through those gates. A home that made her feel more like a prison to her.

As she walked in, she was met with the familiar glares of hatred, dissappointment, and disgust from every Hyuuga she had passed by. She immediately dropped her head down, in order to avoid looking at them. This became of her habits especially whenever she talked to someone outside of her family.

She quickened her pace once she realized that her room was nearby and close. Just when she was about to enter her room, a firm and cold voice stopped her.

"Hinata, you will come to the dojo to finally test your strength,"

Hinata turned around to meet none other than her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. She gulped nervously, feeling the familiar fear running through her entire being.

"H-hai, o-otou-sama," Hinata stuttered weakly. She cringed as she noticed the familiar disgusted and dissappointment in her father's white pupil-less cold eyes.

"Follow me," Hiashi ordered as he turned around and walked off. Not bothering to turn around whether she was following or not.

Hinata quickly followed her father as she felt her stomach filled with dread. She knew what was coming and she didn't want to go through with it. More than anything she wanted to run and lock herself in her room and never come out. But...she knew that she couldn't or she would get in so much trouble by her father and the council of the Hyuuga Elders.

The whole way Hinata felt her heart pounding the whole way. Fear gripped her heart as she saw the dojo getting closer and closer. As they finally gotten inside the dojo, Hinata noticed a boy inside that looked about a year older than her. She knew who he was for she always saw him like an older brother. He was her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

Hiashi stood between them with his emotionless mask, as Hinata and Neji stood in front of each other. "Hinata, you will be fighting your cousin. This will finally determine whether you would remain being the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan or either to get the Caged Bird Seal on you," Hiashi said without any remorse or regret in his voice.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her father in shock. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as her heart quickened it's pace. She looked back at her cousin and just like she suspected, she noticed the cold and cruel glee in his white pupil-less eyes. She could detect the unbearable hatred and anger he was giving off toward her. She cringed when she felt Neji's hatred aura surrounding him.

"Get ready," Hiashi said.

"It will be a pleasure to fight you, Hinata-_sama,_" Neji said with sarcasm and held no respect in his tone. He was immediately went to his respected stance that all of the Hyuugas use, the Jyuuken.

Hinata's eyes only showed sorrow and fear. She too used the Hyuuga style stance. She bended her knees a bit and spread her legs apart. She brought out her left leg and bended her right leg back. She bended her right arm back with her palm wide open. Her left arm was stretched out forward with her palm wide open.

"Go!" Hiashi said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata and Neji both shouted after doing the numerous amounts of handsigns to activate their Kekkai Genkai. This sends their chakra toward their eyes and soon tembles popped out beside their eyes.

Both charged at the other. Slaps of chakra could be heard around the room. As they both kept on fighting, Hinata kept faltering and getting slower as Neji managed to stop the flow of her chakra and hurt her insides from her stomach. In ten minutes in their deathly dance, Hinata stopped as she panted out heavily. Bruises and blood could be seen from her abused body. She had already taken off of her heavy jacket earlier from their fight.

She immediately dropped to her knees as her Byakugan deactivated themselves. She panted heavily as sweat swept through her soft pale skin. Blood oozed out of her mouth as well where her bruises were at from being hit too hard. She coughed out blood but not so much.

She knew that her cousin looked at her smugly with cruel delight in his pale activated Byakugan eyes. She felt herself flinch seeing those eyes. Her mouth was dry except from the taste of blood.

"Give up. You knew that I would have won from the very beginning, Hinata-sama," Neji said coldly.

That stroked her heart because she knew that he was right. She tried getting up, not wanting to give up. Just like...Naruto would have done. This slightly surprised both Hyuugas who were present. Just when Hinata was going to stand up, a painful stab was felt inside her entire body. She felt her body weakened, begging for her to drop and just give up. Hinata kept protesting but the pain was too much and so unbearable.

Soon her body began to fall back down. Her whole body felt numb, not being able to feel any chakra left inside her since Neji had cut off her chakra points. Her eyes felt heavy. Before she lost consciousness, she saw her father's dissappointed and angry look. Soon darkness overcame and claimed her. Only feeling the numb and hurt feeling inside her heart.

* * *

As she began to open her eyes, she immediately shut them back down. The light hurt her eyes a bit but then she readjusted them to get used to it. Once her eyes were fully opened, she realized she was inside a chamber. Her eyes widened when she finally understood what was going on or what was about to happen to her.

She realized she was laying down in the center of the room. She was surrounded by the council of the Hyuuga Clan. She gulped, feeling fear overcome her but then again...she always knew that this will happen to her. She was always hated and belittled in her clan for so many years in her life that it wwas suffocating her.

Hiashi stepped in front of her with no emotion across his face. Hinata slowly sat up to her knees with her head down. Her throat was dry and her lips were red as she continued to bit the bottom of her lip.

"Hinata...you know why you are here, correct?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata slowly nodded. "H-hai," She said weakly.

"It is time then. Hinata, you are no longer a Hyuuga! You are too weak and pathetic to be send even to the Cadet Branch family. So we here by disown you forever from the Hyuuga Clan!" Hiashi said with his usual cold voice, if not much colder.

Hinata felt herself tremble and could feel something sting in her eyes. She shut her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hiashi finally started doing the significant amount of handsigns till he finally stopped onto the last one.

"Caged Bird Seal no Jutsu!" Hiashi shouted out and immediately pushed the seal onto Hinata's forehead.

As he put the seal onto Hinata, she let out an unbearable scream. It was painful, as if something was burning up inside her head. It was hot and painful.

Suddenly, something happened that no one in the room thought would have happened. Dark lavender chakra started to surround Hinata as she reathed in pain, holding onto her head. Hiashi stepped back with wide eyes as his Byakugan were activated as it started.

The chakra started to spread into a sphere surrounding Hinata inside it. Just like the day they put the demon inside Hinata, she started to transform her appearance. The genjutsu was gone and out in the open.

Her raven blue hair now had lavender and sky blue streaks that were all shaped like lightening bolts. On each side of the bottom of her cheeks that reached very near toward her eyes were three large and refined whiskers. Slowly her eyes opened till they were wide opened, showing two dark lavender slit eyes.

Soon the chakra sphere vanished, leaving Hinata's unconscious form in the center of the room. The Hyuugas came back to their stupor and went back to their emotionless masks. They all activated their Byakugan and were all shocked to what they saw. Hinata's chakra reserves were shot up tht was like that of a Jounin's or above chakra reserves.

"We must send her out of this residence at once! If people were to found out about her, our clan will be tainted because of her!" One of the elder Hyuugas shouted. Many agreed with him.

"Yes, I agree. We must have her out of here now," Hiashi said with disgust. With that he ordered Cadet Branch Hyuugas to send Hinata out of the compound. They did what they were ordered to do. Only a few of the Cadet Branch family felt remorse and sorrow seeing the Caged Bird Seal ex-Heiress getting downed out of their home. Never to see her again in a few years.

* * *

A young woman around her early 20s walked down the road near the Hyuuga Compound. She had long purple hair that she held them spiked up. She had a long yellow coat that reached near her knees. A revealed, tight fish-net shirt with no bra under it. A short skirt that reached toward her hips and black ninja-sandals. The young woman was none other than, Anko Mitarashi.

She walked peacefully down the road of Konoha. Glad to be out of the stupid glares and those fuckin' rumors that the village talk behind her back. It always angered her so much but she ignored them since she didn't give a danm!

As she walked near the Hyuuga Compound, she noticed two Cadet Branch Hyuugas throwing a small body out in the cold streets. Conviently it was raining. She watched as they both left and went back inside the Hyuuga Compound.

At first Anko was going to leave and not bother to look what it was lying on the floor but her guts kept telling her that she should check out the body that lay on the muddy and wet ground. Trusting her gut feeling, she went to check it out. She slowly made her way toward it only to find her eyes widened from shock.

There on the raining and wet ground was a small, fragil looking girl who looked about 10 years old. She was terribly injured from what she could tell belonged to the Hyuuga's famouse taijutsu, the Jyuuken. What facinated her was her hair and the long refined whiskers that ended near the girl's eyes. Seeing her all battered like this sort of reminded her of herself. She was going to just walk away when she felt somewhere inside her stopped her.

Anko looked down at the girl then sighed with an annoyed groan. She bended down then picked the girl up into her arms. It surprised her how light the girl was. That's when she noticed something behind the girl's raven-blue, lavender and sky-blue streaked bangs. She carefully set them aside and was shocked to see the ever familiar Caged Bird Seal on the girl's forehead. It looked fresh so she could guess that it had bee puttened on just recently.

Shifting the girl to give her some comfort, Anko went off toward the Hokage Tower. Knowing full well that the old man will want to know about this. With that, she left with the girl in her arms. Not knowing that the girl will become very precious to her along with the very person Anko hates the most will come after the girl...the one thing that became precious to her.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! Hoped you all enjoyed it!!! Yay! Anko has finally made her appearance! Now things are starting to turn! Wonder what will happen next? You just have to wait and find out next time! Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far! Till then!=^-^=**

**I need votes on who should Sakura be paired up with:**

**1)SasuSaku**

**2)LeeSaku**

**Please tell me! Votes are on now! I need them real soon. Anyway, see ya!=^w^=**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone~! I'm alive and have _finally _updated the next chapter on _**Hinata Mitarashi**_! I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last update. Fuck! I'm really sorry! Shika-Hime (my lazy side) just kept me from not doing anything! TT^TT

Shika-Hime: WHAT? Hey, why blaming me on this!

Because it's true! You're the one who wouldn't let me! (pouting)

Shika-Hime: (Rolling her eyes) Great, now I have to deal with your pouting mood. You're so troublesome.

I hate you! TT^TT

Shika-Hime: Hey...wait a minute! I thought you hated Kurou-Hime (my dark side)

Kurou-Hime: Who hates me?

AAAAHHHH! IT'S THE DEVIL! OxO

Kurou-Hime: (Looks lazily at xxHinaAngelxx) Oh please~! You do know that I'm your dark self, right?

Nooo! Go away you evil baka! Thanks to you, most of all of my characters in my stories always end up having a lot of tragedy! Especially on _**A Demon Kit's Mother, The Heiress Kitsune **_(NaruHina), _**A Shinigami's Angel **_(HitsugayaxHinata), _**One Piece: Sea of Romance**_ (ZoroxHinata), and now _**The Heart of a Nobody **_(NaruHina)!

Kurou-Hime: Not my fault! I say it's a brilliant master piece! (Laughs evily) Besides, The Heart of a Nobody had already been done up to 21 chapters. So those weren't my fault.

I don't care! You had to pick those characters to DIE! TT^TT

(Shika-Hime and Kurou-Hime jumps on xxHinaAngelxx and covered her mouth)

Shika-Hime: You baka! You're going to ruine it! You're so danm troublesome.

Kurou-Hime: (murmurs) If you dare to reveal even more, I'll make sure to torture those characters on your stories. Especially those new fanfics you're planning.

(Paling, xxHinaAngelxx quickly nodded)

Naru-Yokai: Enjoy the new chapter! xxHinaAngelxx or any of us own Naruto! Yay!

Kurou-Hime: (sweatdropped) Someone gave Yokai sugar. Danm it!

* * *

Hinata Mitarashi

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Side Pairings: KakaAnko, AsuKur, TsuJir, IruShiz, GaaOc, NejiTen, ShikaTem, ChouIno

* * *

Summary: The beginning of our story was when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha of the Hidden Leaf Village. Why would it attack the village was unknown to others. The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, knew he could not defeat the Kyuubi for he was well known as the King of all Demons that equalls that of a God. The only way to defeat the fox demon was to seal it away into a new-born baby. Minato knew this, but he also knew that he could not bare to do this to someone else's child. So in order to stop Kyuubi was by sealing the demon away inside his own son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This was how our first her was born. The Shinigami did not take the Yondaime in the endless pit of darkness inside of him, instead he took the Yondaime's spirit and body with him and soon vanished. Three months later, the Hyuugas sealed their own demon that they had captured, from who knows where, inside Hiashi's daughter; Hinata Hyuuga. Her appearances changed after the demon was sealed inside her, but the child had unconsciously put a powerful genjutsu on herself in order to hide her new appearance back to what she looked originally. This was how our second hero was born. What changes will one person make a difference?

* * *

Chapter 3: Similarities and the Voice of Memories

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, had finally finished the nightmare piles of paperwork he had to get done for the day. He could now relax in his chair while smoking his pipe...or at least, he's trying to relax. Normally, whenever he wanted to, he would take out a familiar looking orange book, that his student had given him for free, and start giggling with a blush; however, right at the moment he hadn't taken it out. The foreboding feeling never left the old leader when he had first felt it a little awhile ago.

_'I don't like this feeling at all,'_ Sarutobi thought with a sigh.

He already had enough to worry about. Just the other day Naruto had been attacked again by the villagers. It saddened the Sandaime seeing the blond boy suffering in isolation and hatred, when the boy's parents, mostly his father, wanted nothing more but for Naruto to live in happiness. Unfortunately, the village wouldn't allow it to happen, and kept blinding themselves in seeing the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto instead of the boy himself. Only a few believed in the Yondaime's sealing abilities and knew the difference between the demon and the boy.

Sarutobi sighed tiredly. He knew about the boy's intelligence and of his abilities along with his strength. He knew that Naruto was hiding it all behind his fake idiocy the boy worked on to protect himself from the villagers.

This angered the Third Hokage how the villagers were treating the blond Jinchuuriki, and stopping the boy from showing his true potential and talents that Sarutobi was sure he had inheritted from both of his parents. If only the villagers will just let go of their past hatred and anger, but Sarutobi knew better than that. They will never let go for a very long time, but he knew Naruto will find a way to force the village to see the boy instead of the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi sighed again as he rubbed his temples.

_'How much I wish you were here, Minato,'_ Sarutobi thought as he looked up at the picture of the Yondaime without his familiar grin that his son had inheritted.

After finishing that thought, the door suddenly bursted open with a large BANG.

Startled, Sarutobi quickly turned around and was shocked from what he was seeing.

It was none other than Anko Mitarashi, Orichimaru's former student and carrier of the Holy Cursed Seal that Orichimaru himself putten on. What worried and shocked Sarutobi was the small and fragile looking child in her arms. Seeing the ever familiar raven-blue hair instantly told Sarutobi who it was; after all, no one had that kind of hair color. What confused the Sandaime were the lightening bolt shaped streaks upon her raven-blue hair because he knew for a fact that she never had any streaks on her hair before.

Sarutobi had known Hinata was having a very hard time pleasing her family, along with the loneliness and hatred the whole clan keeps giving her (with the exception with most of the Cadet Branch) kept eating Hinata inside. The kind and old leader still could not understand why would they hate the kind girl when she was the most innocent and kind child there ever was in the village. There were definetly not many girls like Hinata in the shinobi world anymore. She was mostly the only Hyuuga to be the most kindest and emotional person toward others. He had come to care for the Hyuuga Heiress like a grand-daughter. He could tell that her soul inside was breaking and was always worried that it might shatter soon from where her harsh life was taking her, epecially since her sould was too pure and good to endure it all of that dark life.

Now worried out of his mind, Sarutobi asked, "What happened, Anko?"

Anko frowned as she gently set the Hyuuga girl on the couch nearby. "I don't know. When I came by the Hyuuga Resident, two Cadet Branches carried this girl and threw her out in the mudded rain," Anko explained as she tried to dry herself from getting soaked in the rain herself.

This alarmed the Third Hokage and the foreboding feeling came back full force. Sarutobi immediately stood up from his chair and walked around his desk toward Hinata. He was shocked to see the fierce changes that didn't suit well to the kind Heiress, yet made her more beautiful, innocent, and dangerouse all at the same time. He examined her much further till he noticed something from her forehead behind her bangs. His eyes widened as he felt fear gripped his worried heart.

He gently pushed Hinata's streaked raven-blue bangs and was shocked to see the very thing that he had feared on top of her forehead was the Caged Bird Seal.

_'I can't believe it! Hiashi you fool! How could you do this to your own daughter!'_ Sarutobi thought angrily then softened into deep sadness. He knew this obviously broke Hinata from the betrayal along with the hatred and loneliness catching up and instantly broked her. Sarutobi doesn't know if she'll ever be prepared and putten back together.

With a tired sigh (he's been doing that a lot lately), Sarutobi turned back toward Anko, who looked both confused and annoyed about not knowing the situation. Now that he thought about it, Anko also had a similar life like Hinata's with a few differences, but still the same none the less. He looked at Anko with a thoughtful look. He knew for a fact Anko wouldn't like this, he knew that Anko was the only one who could fix the broken girl back together. Not only that, but he has gotten the feeling that Hinata might also warm Anko's shielded, cold heart she had been protecting so she wouldn't go through the same betrayal she had gone through again.

Meanwhile, Anko was watching how the old man looked frantic and worried till he finally pushed the Hyuuga girl's streaked bangs aside. She was shocked and startled when she felt the old man's anger erupting as soon as he noticed the Caged Bird Seal on the girl's forehead. After all, it was well known in Konoha that the Sandaime wasn't easily angered, and seeing this over a girl...something must be wrong. She looked back toward the Hyuuga girl and noticed the anguished upon the girl's expression even though she was unconscious. Something must have happened to her other than being sealed by the Caged Bird Seal. She was extremely confused to what was going on and it really annoyed her.

"What's going on old man?" Anko asked.

"Do you know who the Hyuuga Heiress is, Anko?" Sarutobi asked, avoiding answering the question.

Anko raised an eye-brow then nodded. "Of course I do. Everyone knows who the Hyuuga Heiress is," Anko said, still not understanding where this was all going.

"Well...you are now seeing the ex-Heiress now," Sarutobi said sadly as he looked down at the restless sleeping girl. "As a matter of fact...I don't believe she's even a Hyuuga anymore from what you have told me earlier. I'm not surprised if that was the case, and was disowned by her own clan,"

Anko's eyes widened. She had never heard a Heir get disowned and get the Caged Bird Seal in any Hyuuga History before! This made her frown. She always seemed to see the ex-Hyuuga Heiress out of the Hyuug Residents, and was always seened at the training grounds. She had always had a great interrest toward the ex-Heiress. She noticed how Hinata never held her head high or ever arrogant toward others. In fact, she was the exact opposite of any Hyuuga, least of all, the Heir of a Hyuuga. Hinata always held her head down low, respected everyone equally, and was always kind to everyone in the village. But what Anko noticed that nobody else had noticed, were her eyes. Her eyes showed no happiness whatsoever. They always seemed empty, sad, hurt, lonely, grief, weary, and betrayal. There was so many negative emotions, that it wasn't even funny. She felt a strong connection toward the ex-Heiress and it felt so completely weird for the Snake Mistress.

Anko looked down at the sleeping girl and felt, for the first time since Orichimaru's betrayal, sympathy toward her. She knew the feelings the girl was feeling whenever she saw the girl's eyes whenever she passed by. It was strange how no one ever saw or noticed them, when they were so clear and easy to detect her emotions from her eyes; so unlike the other Hyuugas' cold, emotion-less eyes. Anko suddenly felt the urge to go to the Hyuuga Resident and go chop up some heads in there.

"What are you going to do about it, old man?" Anko asked as she tried containing her anger, which was rather difficult.

Sarutobi was rather amused by the sudden emotions Anko was having. She might have thought he had never noticed, but he had, in fact, noticed the sympathy and connection she was having toward Hinata.

_'Hmm, maybe if I just...yes...I think that will work,'_ Sarutobi thought and started putting his plan into action.

"I am planning to go and try to convince Hiashi to keep Hinata back to the Hyuuga Resident," Sarutobi answered Anko's question.

"What about the girl?" Anko asked as she nudged her head toward the unconscious ex-Heiress.

Sarutobi smiled at Anko, a smile that would have made Naruto proud about, that suddenly didn't bode well for her and suddenly made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll entrust Hinata under your care till I finally convince Hiashi to take Hinata back in," Sarutobi said with a smile as his brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

Anko's eyes widened. "Wait...WHAT? Now you've gone completely senile old man!" Anko shouted.

Sarutobi shrugged nonchantly. "I've been told that before," Sarutobi said as he thought back on his spiked, white haired student.

"B-b-but...I don't know the first thing taking care of a child!" Anko shouted frustrately.

"Oh come now, Anko. It's not like I'm asking you to take care of a baby," Sarutobi said amusingly.

Anko didn't say anything, but glared at the Hokage.

The old man sighed. "Please Anko...you have to understand. The girl needs someone who can understand her...to prepare her back to what she once was. She's completely broken Anko. This completely killed her, especially since it was her own father who had done this," Sarutobi pleaded.

Anko frowned then looked back at the injured, unconscious ex-Hyuuga Heiress. She didn't know what effect she will have on the girl or that she was the right person to heal the girl. Looking back at the Hokage's pleading gaze made her sigh in defeat.

"Alright then! But you better make that stupid Hyuuga bring her back in, in that fuckin' Hyuuga Clan!" Anko said in frustration.

Sarutobi smiled. "Thank you so much, Anko. I'll do the best I can do to persuad Hiashi in anyway I can. Now off you go. It's getting really late and the rain's getting heavier," Sarutobi said.

Anko grumbled about 'old man going completely senile' while gently picking the unconscios girl back into her arms, and quickly Shinpoed in a swirl of leafs. Sarutobi continued to smile even after Anko left. He knew that Hiashi will never want Hinata back into the clan, but he might as well to show Anko he really meant it. He just hopes Anko bonds with Hinata soon because he's gotten the feeling that they both need each other more than they both realized.

**~*Anko-nee,Hina-imouto*~**

After leaving the Hokage's office, Anko quickly went straight toward her apartment to get out of the heavy rain. Not bothering going through her front door, Anko unlatched her window and quietly went inside, even though it was her own apartment, she sneaked inside. Steadying the girl with one arm, Anko used her left hand to wipe her wet purple bangs aside so she could get a better look around her without her bangs get in the way.

Looking around she finally found the light switch of her apartment. She quickly turned it on, and, thankfully, the girl remained unconscious with her still anguished expression presented her bruised face. Anko then went to her own room, and set Hinata back down on her bed.

Noticing the heavy wet clothes on the girl, Anko quietly undressed the petite girl and was shocked, not to mention impressed, from the girl's early developed form.

_'Who would have thought that the most shyest and less exposed girl in the village will have a body that every girl will kill for,'_ Anko thought amusingly.

After undressing her clothes, but her underwater still intact, Anko dressed the ex-Heiress with just one of her baggy black shirts. As soon as she's done with that, Anko covered Hinata with the warm blankets from the bed to keep her warm.

As soon as she was done with that, Anko left the room quietly back to her living room after quickly taking a warm blanket out of her closet. She then layed on her couch with the blanket warming her body.

_'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,'_ Anko thought before falling fast asleep.

**~*Hinata*~**

Darkness.

That was all she could see as she kept sinking down toward the depthness of the darkened void.

_'Where am I? Where am I going? Am I...dead?'_

She felt pain and something breaking inside her.

Voices.

She could hear voices...angry, hated, and cold voices. Her stomach began to twist uncomfortably into knots that made her feel like she was going to vomit. They were all too familiar voices.

"That's the Hyuuga Heiress? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I know. She looks too weak to be a Hyuuga. Let alone the Heir of it,"

"You're so weak!"

"Pitiful,"

"She deserves to be putton on the Caged Bird Seal,"

"She should be disowned,"

"She is a disgrace to the Hyuuga name!"

"The monster taints our clan like a curse,"

"We should have killed her long ago!"

"She's in love with the demon brat,"

"I'm not surprised. Those two are demons!"

"Demon!"

"Weakling!"

"Pathetic disgrace!"

"Monster!"

"Vixen!"

_'No! I...I don't understand! Monster? Demon? Vixen? What are they talking about?'_ She thought as she held onto her head.

Soon a beautiful yet menacing laughter was soon heard all around the darkened void. The laughter sended shivers down her spine

**"You really amuse me, kitten. Don't you remember that incedent when you were kidnapped by that Cloud ninja?"**

_'Cloud ninja? Kidnapped?'_ She blinked in the darkness till a sudden shock of pain went through her head and images were forced through her young, innocent mind.

_**A man.**_

_**A cloud headband.**_

_**Fear.**_

_**Confusion.**_

_**A boy.**_

_**Wild, spiked blond hair.**_

_**Beautiful azure, blue eyes.**_

_**Man almost killing the boy.**_

_**Fear.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Anger.**_

_**Hatred.**_

_**...Power...darkness...menacing...**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Blood-lust.**_

_**Hunger.**_

_**Happiness.**_

_**Anger.**_

_**Kill.**_

_**A dead man.**_

_**Killed the man with her claws...**_

_**Claws?**_

_**Blood covered in her small hands.**_

She let out a gasp with her eyes widened in fear.

_'I...I was the one who killed the Cloud ninja and not my father?'_ She asked to herself fearfully.

**"That's right kitten. You've finally remembered. When your anger was getting out of control, you unconsciously drawn out my chakra in order to save that blond headed kid. Unfortunately, you didn't know how to control my chakra and went on a killing the Cloud ninja,"** The same voice said.

_'I...'_ She gulped and felt a much stronger urge to vomit. _'I really did kill him...I'm...I'm a monster...a demon,'_

The voice let out an amused giggle. **"Kitten, you're not even close to being a monster, let alone a demon. You're too pure and innocent from being one really. You only killed to defend yourself and protecting your ma - I mean, that kid that tried to save you," **The voice said hastily and reassuringly.

She bit her bottom lip, not knowing if she should trust the voice, _'Wh-who are you?'_ She finally asked the voice.

**"...you're not ready to know just yet, my little kitten. When the time is right, I will tell you. Till then, you just have to wait and see. Now, it's time to wake up kitten,"**

_'What? Wake up?'_

That's when everything brightened as Hinata slowly wokened up.

* * *

There! All done! Sorry for the short chapter! I tried to go up to at least 3,000 words, but I wasn't able to unless I want to end up getting too long. I need a chapter showing Anko's and Hinata's relationship first. I'm not really good at it, but I'll try my very best! Thank you readers and sorry for taking so long! I know most of you really wanted to kill me for not updating so soon. (Eying all the death-threats nervously and shivered) I'm really sorry! I'll try updating as fast as I can, but don't expect so soon since the next chapter will be hard to write. After all, I don't normally write about Anko and I need to get in touch with her personality. Not to mention I don't know how hard headed I plan to make Anko for admitting the close relationship as a mother with Hinata. There is also the case with Hinata and her depression of betrayal of her clan. Not to mention many other nightmares she might have from her past that we don't know yet. Blame the torture she will get on Kurou-Hime. (Kurou-Hime: Hey!) Hope you all at least enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me how it is so far! Till next time!


End file.
